cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1992) is a ten year old boy who is the main character of The Fairly OddParents alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Poof. He is also played by Mary Kay Bergman in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode before Tara Strong took over the voice role. The live action version appeared in the "Fairly Odd Movie" and the Christmas movie, portrayed by Drake Bell. Nicktoons Unite! Timmy appeared as on of the four playable characters in Nicktoons Unite! Timmy had been by Jimmy to his lab and was told about the villains travelling dimensions and wanting to take them over, because the heroes defeated them before he hopes they can do it again. Timmy and his team went through all of their home-worlds and defeated the Syndicate. When they returned home Timmy thanked Jimmy for lending him the Hyper-Cube so he could safely return Mr. Crocker back to Dimmsdale. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Star Flinger *Freeze Glove *Cleft the Young Chin Wonder *Remedy DS Version *Bush Disguise *Super Speed *Cosmo & Wanda's Magic Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Timmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He was found after a few levels and was called the "Three Headed Boy" because Cosmo and Wanda constantly were around him. Timmy also found a communicator so they could speak with Jimmy. With everyone's help the heroes defeated Mawgu and saved Volcano Island. Timmy fight in this game with Cosmo, who transforms himself into a giant hammer/mallet. He can shoot stars with Wanda. When collected a certain amount of alien fruit you unlock Timmy's special costume which is a Crash Nebula costume from the episode "Spaced Out." When collected all of Timmy's salvage items you unlock a his bonus level; Fairy World Frenzy. Salvage Items *Timmy's Magic 9 Ball (Calamity Cove) *Timmy's Goldfish Bowl (Fort Crabclaw) *Timmy's Picture Of Trixie Tang (Crystal Ruins) *Timmy's Da Rules Book (Fetid Forest) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Timmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Like many of the characters, Timmy, was trapped inside of a capsule but was freed by the others at the beginning of the game. He helped a lot, with his fairies, when freeing the fairies from their cages. Timmy's special costume is him dressed as The Masked Stranger from the episode "Odd, Odd, West." Timmy once again uses his Cosmo Hammer to attack. Wanda however doesn't do anything regarding attacks. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Timmy appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. Despite being one of the main Nick series, he is the only one to represent his show. Timmy appears in his 23-year old form from the films, but retains his cartoon appearance. This was done so there wouldn't be too many small characters in. Bio Timmy Turner was just an average kid that no one understands. His mom and dad and Vicky (his evil babysitter), always giving him commands. However, doom and gloom is broken instantly by his magic little fish, who grant his every wish, cause in reality they are his oddparents, fairy godparents! ...but now he's 23 years old. Not wanting to say goodbye to the Fairy Godparents, he relegated himself to acting like a child to keep them. It worked, for a while, until he found true love, but his heroic heart and the fact that he saved the human and fairy worlds more times than anyone can count earned him clemency, as long as he uses his wishes selflessly. Now, together with Cosmo and Wanda, he runs an agency dedicated to helping those down on their luck, and now that the Nicktoons Universe is in trouble (again), that's about as 'down on their luck' as anybody can get! Special Powers *Possesses two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda (three if you count Poof, their son), who possess near limitless magical powers and the ability to grant his wishes, so long as they conform to 'Da Rules'. Quotes Intro *"Well now...what could possibly go wrong?" (Intro) *"I wish you'd wise up and run while you still have a chance." (Intro) *"Cosmo, Wanda! It's time to get it on!" (Intro) *"Hey. Don't hate on the pink. I make this look good!" (Intro) *"I wish I could instantly win this fight!" Wanda: "Sorry, sport, but Da Rules say you've gotta fight this one fair and square!" Timmy: "Well, it was worth a shot." (Intro) *Cosmo: "I hope Timmy wishes for pudding! OH! OH! PUDDING! (makes some appear) AHAHAHA!!!" (Wanda slaps it out of his hands and Timmy facepalms) (Intro) *Cosmo: "Hey, a dinosaur! Ooh, ooh! I want one! I'll name him Pudding!" Wanda (facepalm) "For goodness sake, Cosmo, get a hold of yourself, Timmy needs our help beating that thing!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Sorry I'm late to the party. What'd I miss?" (Intro if facing Danny, Jimmy Neutron or Spongebob Squarepants) *"Nicktoons, Unite!" (Intro if teamed up with Danny, Jimmy Neutron, and/or Spongebob Squarepants) *Cosmo: "You look like such a naggy nag nag. Kind of like my wife!" Wanda: "COSMO! I'm right here!" Cosmo: "Timmy said it!" Timmy: "What?" (Intro against Azula) *"Magic must defeat magic, huh? Okay...let's do this!" (Intro against Kyle the Conjurer) *"Power of Juju? This I gotta see!" (Intro against Tak) *"Boring conversation. Can't...focus." (Intro against Professor Calamitous is Timmy speaks second) *"Hardy har har. That's real funny, Tommy. You're a riot." (Intro against Tommy Pickles if Timmy speaks second) *"TRIXIE?! What the...I....." (Intro against Kimi if she is wearing her Trixie Tang costume) Win Pose *"Bet you're really flipping your lid that I'm the kid with the fairly oddparents!" Cosmo: "Even though you're now a man with really hairy armpits!" (Timmy facepalms) (Win Pose) *Wanda: "Yay! Timmy won!" Cosmo: WHAT? Darn it, I lost the bet! (sobs) (Timmy facepalms) (Win Pose) *"Hey, Jimmy....give my regards to Cindy, will ya?" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Sorry, wizard guy. Even your worst magic can't beat my imagination!" (Win Pose against Kyle the Conjurer) *"Wow. I, uh....I gotta go!" (Win Pose against Kimi if she is wearing her Trixie Tang costume) *"The power of Juju couldn't even power a lightbulb!" (Win Pose against Tak) *"Even Mr. Crocker wouldn't give me an F for that performance!" Mr. Crocker: "Think again, Turner! F Minus!" (slaps paper with a big red F on Timmy's forehead and runs away) (Win Pose if Timmy wins on a Time Over) Victory Screen *"Uh, the huge magic wand I keep on me at all times? I....bought it from the internet, along with the floating holograms that look nothing at all like fairies!" (Victory Screen) *"Poof? I left him behind. I didn't feel comfortable bringing him along, it's way too dangerous!" (Victory Screen) *"I've gotten a bit older, but I think I can do just about anything! And it also doesn't hurt to have two fairies by your side!" (Victory Screen) *"Haven't lost my spunk from when I was a kid. You shouldn't have underestimated me." (Victory Screen) *"Man, you make Vicky seem sane." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"So, I heard you stopped a giant glob monster from destroying the universe! That's cool, I wish I was there to see that!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Sheesh, the resemblance was uncanny! You really had me going, Kimi! Er.....sorry I had to fight you, by the way." (Victory Screen against Kimi if she was wearing her Trixie Tang costume) *Cosmo: " Hey, I heard about you! You attack evil bowling balls and punch the ocean! Living the dream, man. Living the dream." (Victory Screen against Artie) *"I come from a place where fairies turn babysitters into chocolate shakes, but even I think a world made up of chalk drawings sounds crazy!" (Victory Screen against Rudy) *"Y'know, you kind of remind me of Sparky. If he ate a whole bag of sugar, that is!" (Victory Screen against Dudley) *"That's it? Aw, Tak! I thought you had more Juju in you than that!" (Victory Screen against Tak) Miscellaneous TBA Super Brawl Timmy appears as a playable character in all the Super Brawl games up to date. He first appeared in Jingle Brawl and has been a starter character since. Timmy is always seen wearing his Cleft, the Young Chin Wonder, costume to fight but it disappears when he loses. His special attack involves Cosmo and Wanda shooting down a spell diagonally to the ground. When his bar if fully charged Cosmo and Wanda will summon the dragon in the toilet from the show's intro who then takes a bite at the opponent. In Super Brawl 3 he doesn't wear his Cleft costume anymore but his normal pink clothes. He does have a jetpack so he can compensate with the other characters in height. He uses a golden sword and hammer for his attacks. When his special move is used a wand appears and shoots a rainbow to the ground. When his bar is fully charged he can call one of his fans. Astro, who is dressed as Cosmo, or Tanya, dressed as Wanda who then will grab their wand and send multiple fairies at the opponent to damage them. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Timmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Nicktoons Racing Series Timmy appeared in the two last Nicktoons Racing games. He was playable in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, as he appeared in Nicktoons Unite!. He also was playable again in Nicktoons Nitro where he drove in a Hot-Rod car with a flame print on it. Other Games Timmy also appeared in the games; Nicktoons: Movin', Nicktoons Basketball and Nickelodeon Party Blast. Gallery 15411_Timmy_Turner.gif|Timmy in his show Fopmoviesite-Timmy.jpg|Adult Timmy Timmy_Turner_-_Crash_Nebula.png|Crash Nebula costume l.jpg|The Masked Stranger costume Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Duo Character